Heart of The Beast
by mama-Ichigo
Summary: Harry's tired of death, tired of war. So when Draco Malfoy sends him to Forks, he get a very unexpected surprise. Especially when he's told a newly turned werewolf, is his mate. JB/HP DM/EC!
1. Chapter 1

He sat in Dumbledore's office, his eyes glazed over and distant; colder than usual, his body having momentary spasms. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived or the Golden one, but yet… he couldn't keep anyone around him alive. Not the ones he loved not the ones he hated. No one, sometimes, he thought of himself as the next Dark Lord with all the people and things he had killed or the things that had died because of him. He didn't move when Draco's hand caressed him shoulder, feeling completely comfortable, he turned to look at him. He had become friends with the platinum blond when Ron and Hermione died in the Department of Mysteries.

He couldn't even keep them alive, in fact he was the one who turned his wand on them. It was all his fault that the little band of heroes had failed miserably. He was a murderer, to them, to himself, and to everyone else out there. Draco was the only one that stayed with him, held him as he cried. He was there when he broke into tiny little pieces, he no longer wanted the role of saving the wizarding world, in fact, he could care less if the nasty serpant Snape or the murderer Lord Voldemort. Him and Draco were brothers, to peas in a pod as some would say. They loved each other but not in the romantical kind of sense, but the best friend sense where they would risk their lives to save each other.

"Harry?" Draco called, "Harry I'm sorry." He tried but Harry didn't say anything as tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Hey Drake?" Harry asked, using the nickname, "I can't do this anymore. I can't be their savior anymore. I want to leave, I don't care about Voldemort or the war. I don't care anymore." He whispered pathetically. Draco sighed and squatted in front of Harry, his hand resting on his thighs.

"Is it that bad?" he whispered and Harry gave him a nod. Draco sighed before standing. "_Accio letter._" He conjured as a letter flew into his hand. He handed it to Harry who took it cautiously. "That letter is for you or Remus to give to Billy Black or Sam Uley." Harry frowned at the name 'Black' and looked up at Draco for an explanation. "Did you forget that Sirius and I are related? Billy Black is my Uncle. Sam Uley is head up at the reservation." Draco explained. Harry nodded and sighed when Draco's hand caressed his cheek with cool hands. They both jumped when the door slammed open and Remus Lupin came waltzing into the room.

"Hello Malfoy, Harry." He acknowledged. They both nodded and Draco looked up at Remus, Draco's hand squeezing Harry's thigh a little tighter when a strangled sob left his throat.

"What's wrong with my cub Draco?" Remus asked with a frown. Draco sighed and stood.

"He's done with the wizarding world, the war, and the dying. He can't take anymore and the sooner he leaves, the better he'll be off." Draco sighed and stared into the honey brown eyes.

"And what will you do?" Remus demanded.

"I'll go to the dark lord, like I'm supposed too. You guys will head to a place in the U.S, to Forks Washington. I've extended family down there that would do you and Harry some good. Billy Black should be there at the airport to meet you. He'll show you to my family's cottage." he explained hurridly as he lifted the newly unconscious Harry into his arms and gave him to Remus.

"A newly turned Death-Eater is helping the boy who could kill your master and a werewolf. Why?"

"I promised," Draco said simply, "to save Harry. You should know that when a Malfoy's mind is made up, you can't change it." With that, Remus nodded and with one last smile at Draco's words and himself, his apparrated away with a loud POP. Draco smiled sadly at the direction his best friend just stood and sighed. "About bloody time you left."

--------

**I know it looks a bit awkward but that is bc i typed it at school! Anyways.... If you know my stories, Somewhere Down the Slopes should be out next week, the chapter coming up is the last chapter! **

**I don't own harry potter or twilight, I just stalk the character XD! R&R PLZ!**


	2. Chapter 2

An exasperated sigh left the teenagers mouth as he stood in front of the plane terminal with a sign in his hand. _Damn him,_ he thought with another sigh before yelping when someone elbowed him in the side. His hand instantly touched it before his eyes landed on the man in the wheelchair. "What the hell was that for old man?!"the teen yelled at him with a snarl. The man looked up at his son and hit him with the sign that sat on his lap.

"I'm not old you idiot brat! Now get busy holding up this sign before i give you a peice of my wheelchair." He growled at his son. The taller teen sighed and looked back to the plane terminal, trying to ignore all of the stares of lust and jealousy people were sending him. He could smell it off of them. Sometimes, he thanked whatever god that gave him the spirit of the wolf. He smirked cockily before turning to look down at his dad with a feral grin. Billy black gave his soon an arched eyebrow before rolling his eyes and turning back to the plane terminal. _what a cocky kid,_ he thought. He jumped when Jacob went rigid beside him, his eyes dialated. "Jacob." Billy called softly, the teen beside him shook his head and looked down at him with a dazed look.

"huh?" he asked.

"Are you two perhaps Jacob and Billy Black?" a voice asked. Jacob breathed in through his nose sharply, his body going rigid. the scent lifted through his nose like poisonous gas and his head turned sharply. Standing beside the man was a boy-shorter than Jacob- and had short black hair-like Jacob- and firelight green eyes that glowed. Standing in front of Jacob, the boy looked frail and fragile, like a thin peice of glass waiting to be stomped on. As soon as their eyes met, both boys recoiled-dragging the attention of the adults- and Jacob's hand gripped his skull as the boy gripped his chest. Jacob's eyes began to flash a pale yellow to the deep hazel, his body trembling.

The other boy was trembling, shaking like a leaf, and his breath coming out in short gasps. Jacob's head thrashed back and forth, trying to get control of the beast that was rattling the cage in side. The scent of this boy alone made him want to bat him around and hurt him oh so pleasurably just so he could claim him over and over. He wanted to ram into the boy, he imagined the tight heat that he could ram into over and over... "JAKE!" That shot him out of his trance. He looked over at Billy with widened eyes that made him feel vulnerable.

"Dad..." he voice was shaky, "...I have to go!" He shouted and raced out of the plane terminal like a bat out of hell.

---------------

Harry looked out of the plane window as they began to descend to the ground. Lupin made sure his seatbelt was attached after reading the directions many times over. "Harry?" Lupin asked him. Harry didn't say anything or show any emotion, staring off as if he didn't hear Lupin. "Harry, are you ever going to say something to me?" he asked and still got no answer. He sighed when it was thier turn to get off of the plane. Keeping a light grip on Harry's shoulder he led the child through the plane terminal and quickly scanned the area for the people that was supposed to be meeting them. Jacob and Billy Black was there- Ah! Remus smiled victoriously as he led the boy to the two bickering with signs.

He managed to lead harry over there with a small smile playing his lips, "Are you two perhaps Jacob and Billy Black?" he asked. Harry watched with hidden interest as the teen froze and Harry let out a small sound. The only sound he had spoken since Dumbledore had died and Harry stared up at the teen in front of him. His chest began to warm on the inside, his breath hitching. He grabbed his part of the shirt that lay right above his heart. He could feel it hammer, he could hear it in his own ears. His pants began to tighten for no reason as his breaths became pants. Harry trembled as the teen began to shake his head. "JAKE!" a voice shouted.

"Dad..." shaky and lustful, making Harry shudder as he began to think of sinful thoughts of him whispering his name as he pounded in and out of Harry's being, "... I have to go!" he shouted before running out of the plane terminal. Harry's chest began to ache and his knees weakening. His breaths became painful and gasping, wishing for that boy to come back. He wanted that boy.

"Harry!" Lupin shouted but to Harry's ears, it was like a distant whisper as darkness began to meet him.

**I don't own harry potter or twilight, I just stalk the character XD! R&R PLZ! I'm sorry its so short but I had no time to make it longer! I have classes and I'm trying to prove something to my brother! I swear that soon you'll have a long chapter! ;) Stay with me XD REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, heres the deal. I have a week off of school and will do my best to finish any unfinished stories so you guys keep up! Im srry for being gone for so long my fellow readers!**

**HEART OF A BEAST!**

**It skips to about a month of Harry's arrival but i won't leave the other parts out=)**

When Harry whimpered in his sleep, Jake could hear it. the window above his head was open and blowing hard. He could hear the wind's song and the trees' dances. Yet, even over the joyous sound, Jake could hear Harry's whimpering above all else. With a low groan and a muttered curse, he stood on his feet and made his way to the door. He could hear his father and Charlie Swan down stairs talking meaning it must've been at least five in the morning. He moved fast, hearing that the whimpers had groan into pants and sobs. He stood at the doorway, looking over at the sight that lay before him. even in the distressed state that he was, he was beautiful and delicious. Jake's inner wolf beat against the cage bars savagely. Jake let out a low groan before leaning his head against the cold doorway. the coolness soothed him for a split moment, but not enough to satisfy his need for touch for his mate. It felt like he glided over the floor, as he pressed his weight on the bed. Harry let out a loud whimper that made Jake flinch from the horrid sound that shouldn't have left his mouth.

He drew his mate close, wrapping his arms around the damp human and sighed when the stirring stopped. Jake closed his eyes happily as Harry's breath cascaded down his neck and to his collar bone. Jake shut his eyes with a ginger smile and fell into a peaceful oblivion.

(Isabella Swan)

She groaned when her alarm clock went off, though she had purposely set it to go confront Jake, and slammed her hand down on it. She began to get out of the bed, each moment she spent getting dressed, she spent thinking of what to say when she confronted Jake. Having alreay had Edward leave her, she didn't ned to lose him too. She wanted him now, she wanted to be with him, to share her life with him. But he was gone, and Billy had tried to explain to her that Jake had moved on, that the last month was him meeting someone new, and falling in love with them. Bella didn't believe that, no, she was smart enough to know that he was lying and trying to cover up something else. Oh, she knew, she knew that Jacob Black still wanted her, hell who didn't want her, Isabella Swan, Police Chief Charlie Swan's daughter. she was the teenage heart throb of the high school off of La Push, and quite possibly the heart throb _in_ La Push.

She sat inside of her truck and thought, the clock had passed eight and as soon as eight thirty had hit, she was out of the driveway and on her way to La Push.

* * *

When she arrived at the reservation, she almost turned that old truck around in order to go home. It was cloudy outside, a chance of rain looming over her head. All in all, this was not a good sign. Though, holding onto her strong, Swan will and got out of the truck. she didn't even bother knocking on the door, no, she waltzed right in, ignoring both her father and billy and continued to go to the back. Swinging the door open, she felt her breath catch at the sight. Jake was sleeping peacefully with a foreign figure in his arms, both tangled in each other's limbs. Bella could see the feminine features of the figure below and sighed.

She was right, she should've turned that truck around. Though, her moment on maturity didn't last long. Anger began to swell in Isabella as she looked at the figure that stle the one the she wanted. Hearing laughter in her ears, she turned and saw the incoming La Push boys who were the cause of this in the first place. Her eyes singled in on Sam and she ran out of the house. She was blinded by anger, as she walked out of the door and stormed down to Sam.

"What did you do to him?!" she asked him as she came up.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella." was the curt reply.

"Bullshit! You do to know what is wrong with him! He's laying with someone else and hasn't talked to me for weeks! Wh-"

"-whoa whoa whoa, wait. Back up. Jake is laying with...someone?" Embry asked with a smirk. Isabella turned her firery eyes to him and nodded as she put her hand on her hip. Embry threw his hands in the air and exclaimd YES before turning to paul and tyler. "You owe me five bucks! I told you he would come around!" Paul and tyler sighed before turning to their wallets, but before Paul could, something registered in his mind.

"what did Jake tell you? Huh?!" Bella's face turned to one of fear before she got back in Paul's face and punched him. Sam was quick to grab Paul and instantly restrain him, but it was too late. Paul began to shake furiously and growled. I became apparent that Paul was going to phase, Sam jumped in front of Bella, pushing her to the ground as his human skin began to shred and in the flesh stood a very hairy Paul. Bella picked herself off of the ground and ran, her feet causing her to trip every once and a while as Jake jumped over the banister, running right in Paul direction.

"Jake, RUN!" she screamed but Jake jumped into the air, shredding his own his skin and landing on all four paws.

"Jake?" a new voice asked, "Sam?" They all turned to see a very shocked Harry Potter standing just above the banister, but not shocked about the wolves, but confused about the very unfamiliar face of Isabella Swan.

**Tell me if you guys like it! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh my God I hate your guts

**Thank you Corner Goes to!....**

**Lissa Black, Celestialuna, koitoy, StoryTagger, TheHowlingMoon, Mrmikezabini227,Kit Of Light And Dark, peruser, cookyc, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Egyptian Arrow, Lemo, animaluvr123, SerenityMoonlight, Katsy17, MadAsAHatter0987, .Angel, lifedotcalm, Mimaindi, Icy-Serene, Ladytiarra, Bablefisk, Fizzy-Flo, Dawnn Mairie, Dangerous Crimes, Haunt of twilight, kagedfox, My Solitude, Thera-Rocklynn, LadyPeneloSolidor, Tuuna, Seraphine Sky, Madame de Coeur **

**A special thanks too: Egyptian Arrow, Lemo, and Icy-Serene who gave me some awesome information that I may have screwed up one XD! from now on in this story I do believe that there will be a shape shifter name Tyler and the regular shifter as you know is named Jared. Thanks so much guys.**

**And I would like to give one more special thanks to GrimmjowXDJaggerjack for Betaing this story and getting it back to me so quick. Thanks GrimmjowXDJaggerjack! ****J**

"Sam?" Harry asked, calling the alpha towards him as he looked at the unfamiliar face of Isabella Swan. Confusion ran through him as he saw her menacing glare. He hadn't even met her and she was angry with him.

"Isabella, this is Harry. Harry, Isabella!" Embry introduced, smiling mischievously. Harry arched an eyebrow at Embry, unsure of what to think of his smile. It had always given him the creeps, which meant that Embry was up to something. She looked at Harry noticing his short, unruly black hair and beautiful jade eyes. She also noticed his ear piercing and lip piercing.

"Embry, what the hell are you up to?" Harry and, a newly turned back, Jake asked simultaneously. Embry just smiled and threw his hands up in the air as Sam began to snicker and Harry blushed fully. Jake looked at him incredulously before looking down at himself and throwing his hands up in the air. Of course, he would be the one to forget that he would be naked after shifting. Sam threw him a pair of sweats and just shook his head.

"Anyways, Harry, this is Charlie Swans daughter." Harry just rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Who gives a fuck?" Harry asked, "I don't give a shit who the hell the bloody chick is." Sam bit his lip to stay static and turned to Harry. "Why the fuck is she here?"

"What gives you the fucking right to know?!" Jake hissed at Harry.

"I could ask you the very same thing, mutt!" Harry hissed back, yanking himself from Sam's grip, only to find himself standing in front of Remus.

"Stop scaring people." Remus chuckled, noticing Isabella's pale complexion. Harry pointed his finger at Remus, his jade eyes glinting in the light.

"I think I'd rather go back to war than be here. Voldemort is more tolerable." Harry hissed.

"Oh please, shut up and just go back to wherever you fucking came from! No one wants you here anyway." Jake spoke, and instantly regretted those words that exited his mouth when Harry's fist came and collided with Jacob, sending him to the ground.

"I'm gone." Harry laughed his cold jade eyes glancing onto Jake, "I'm gone!" He threw his hands up in the air and began to walk towards his motorcycle, Yamaha, and proceeded to put on his helmet.

"Harry, wait." Sam sighed, knowing that it hurt Harry just as much as Jacob about what was going on right now.

"What, Sam?" Harry demanded at the alpha that stood in his way. Sam crossed his strong arms against his tanned chest and sighed when he noticed his imprinted coming up the hill. Harry perked up when he saw Emily and Leah coming up this way, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Take Leah and Emily with you, and for God's Sake, do not take the motorcycle." Sam glared. Harry glared, but in his head he was smiling, ever since he has got here and met him, Sam had began to take up the role as an over protective father just like Remus was doing now that his wolf was slightly restless. He could remember that day as if it was yesterday when in fact it was last month.

~Flashback~

_"Harry!" Remus screamed, banging on the door as an angry Harry sat on the other side, throwing a tennis-ball against the wall restlessly. "Cub, open this fucking door or so god help me I'll break it down!" Harry glared at the door, needless to say, Remus could feel the intensity of the glare from the other side and flinched away. Harry threw the tennis ball against the door where Remus was._

_"Fuck you! Go away! Go back to England, rather yet, take me back to England! Back to Draco!" Harry shouted, the words burning his mouth as they escaped. It quieted after that and Harry instantly began to regret what was said and opened his mouth to apologize, only to hear whispering on the other side of the door._

_"Harry?" a new voice spoke. Harry tensed and straightened his back and began to roll his eyes. "You have until the count of three to open this door."_

_"You have to be joking!"_

_"One."_

_"Just go away and save yourself the embarrassment." Harry spoke and slouched against the wall._

_"Two."_

_"You know that crap never works on people right?" Harry asked with a smirk._

_"Three."_

_"Oh for the love of-BANG!" Harry yelped, jumping into a protective embrace when his door flew off the hinges. He flinched drastically against the loud noise and gripped the unknown person with dear life as he clutched his head. He began to shiver, images of the war running back into his mind as the loud curses, the time Cedric Diggory had been killed. _

_"Oi! Sam!" a couple new voices shouted, "did you get the runt out of his bedroom yet?" That shook Harry out of the past and he yanked himself away from the grip and glared at the hall._

_"Don't call me a runt! Bloody hell!"_

_"Don't antagonize the kid." Sam's authoritative voice interrupted. "Oh, and if I ever have to come and get you out of a locked room, I'll be coming through the window and this time I won't fix it either." Sam glared. Harry glared back, unfazed by the glare._

~End Flashback~

Harry sighed and looked at Sam, "Why are you always so worried about me?" Harry demanded as Sam tossed him the keys to him Ford F-150.

"Because, You're different. Maybe you can do some good here. Though," Sam clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked at him sternly, "give Jake some time, he'll come around. It's very hard to run away from your imprint." Harry jerked back slightly.

"Imprinted?! No one told me that!" Sam grinned at Harry's outburst.

"Better late than never I guess." Harry smirked and then looked down at his bike before standing slowly. He tossed the keys to Leah who caught them without a word and took off at Sam, who ran the other way. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SAM!" Harry shouted, ignoring the look that Isabella gave him as they passed. Jared, Paul, and Tyler shook their heads and turned towards Isabella who was pressed up against Jake.

"So, Isabella, I have to apologize about Harry, he's not exactly the easiest thing to get along with when you first meet him."Paul said. Jared looked at him incredulously.

"Why the hell are you apologizing for Harry?! You should be apologizing for yourself!" Jared declared, laughing when Paul began to glare at him.

"Jake," Emily called. Jake perked up, his body relaxing in relief when he saw Emily beckoning him towards her. He knew that she probably wanted him to get away from everyone. "Hey there." she greeted, turning to Leah who sighed and nodded. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me and Leah to get breakfast. It looks like you need a break from the group anyway." she noticed. Jake looked back, noticing Sam coming up with Harry in a headlock, and Bella standing there staring at Jake pleadingly. Jake shivered lightly in disgust at the look that Bella was giving him; that was one of the reasons why Jake seemed to hate Harry so much. Not because he wasn't nice, but because ever since he came, all thoughts that Jake had seemed to center on him. Everything was devoted to him now and even his love for Bella was gone.

"Yeah," he spoke hoarsely, "I'll go."

"C'mon now Jake," Emily admonished, "imprints aren't really that bad." Jake and Leah seemed to snort, saying otherwise. Emily sighed, running a tanned hand through his long black hair and turned to the cashier, trying to ignore the look the cashier was giving when he looked at her scarred face. Something that always seemed to bother her was when people looked at her scarred face. Jake took the bags, glaring at the cashier, as Emily paid and then handed the other half to Leah.

"Here serving whench. You take some too." Jake smirked, laughing when Leah's eye began to twitch at the name he called her.

"Where the fuck did you learn that name huh? A porno website?!" Leah demanded, but didn't stop from taking the bags, Jake laughed harder and Emily smiled, this was the way she wished things would stay. She only hoped Sam was having a heart-to-heart with Harry now that she got Jake away from the pack, she could do the same.


	5. Chapter 5: Draco's Pain

****

Hey guys! Sorry, I know it's been awhile but I've had tons to do.

Harry stared out at the ocean from the beach. His mind lost to thought and the cool, great feeling wind that blew over him. His jade eyes taking in the whole scene in front of him. "Harry?" a voice asked hesitantly. Harry snapped himself out of his thoughts and tilted his head back to look at the person calling his name. He was surprised to see it was Emily and Leah, "Can we talk to you for a bit?" Emily asked kindly. He tilted his head slightly, but nodded and smiled at her.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Harry asked, his hand planted neatly in his lap.

"We're here for Jake-"

"-I don't mean to sound rude, honestly, but I don't want to here anything about that bloody asshole. He should stop acting like a pussy and come and talk to me himself instead of sending you two, lovely ladies, to do it for him." Harry spoke, Leah smirked at him and patted him on the back.

"Well said buddy, well said. I told you Emily." Leah smirked, feeling pleased with herself.

"How do you feel about him?" she asked quietly. Harry turned to Emily, his jade eyes burning into her own. "I mean, is this as hard on you as it is him?"

"I don't know," harry spoke sarcastically, "how does he feel?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Leah rolled her eyes and slapped him in the back of the head, obviously wanting an answer. "I-I feel, I feel like my soul is being split in half that he doesn't want me."

"Sam always told me," Emily spoke, "that the pain is always worse for the submissive. You are going to be in more pain then he is. He's suppose to take the pain away from you by offering you his comfort."

Harry snorted, "Much good that's doing, huh?"

"Harry," Leah spoke suddenly, "Maybe you shouldn't act so nonchalant about this anymore. Maybe you should let the others see what pain you're in instead about being so brash."

"So people can pity me? No thanks, where I came from, if you were ever in pain, you don't make a show of it." Harry explained. Emily and Leah sighed, standing and glancing around as they brushed themselves off. With one last look at the wizard, they turned around and walked off to the others. "Because where I came from, it gets you killed." he said, not to anyone in particular. He just stared at the ocean, finding himself dozing off.

**__**

"Tell me where he is!" a voice hissed. Harry couldn't see anything but the dark room, but he knew he

"I don't know where he is!" a voice cried out. Harry knew that voice too, his savior... Draco.

"Lies, Malfoy, Lies!" the snake-like voice cried out. "Crucio!" he cried out. Draco began to scream and Harry's body swelled with accomplishment and almost made him want to puke. Harry watched with unwanted satisfaction as his savior writhed on the floor in jolting pain. His screams filled his ears and Harry couldn't help but unleash his own.

knew_ that voice. It was the voice that haunted him so, the voice belonging to the very person that made Harry keep one eye opened at night. The one that made it hard for him to trust anyone and always look over his shoulder-lookin for someone to kill him._

"REMUS!" Harry screamed, jumping off of the sand and racing past everyone, tears streaming down his face. He jumped over the gate with feline grace before bursting in the door. "REMUS!" Harry shouted again, his sobs clogging his throat. Remus rushed into the room, his amber eyes lit with worry.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" Remus demanded, clutching the crying teen's forearms.

"Dr-Draco! Voldemort has Draco!" Harry sobbed. Remus looked at him with solemn eyes and sighed before lightly grazing his hands over Harry's wet cheeks.

"harry, Harry we can't do anything. Draco knew this would happen-"

"-You aren't even going to try?" Harry demanded and yanked himself from Remus' grip. "I'm going to England! I'm going to save Draco."

"Harry, perhaps you don't understand, Draco knew this would happen. You can't go trodging back into England when Draco worked so hard to send you out of England!" Remus shouted, neither of them noticing the crowd that they drew.

"Remus, I had always wanted to let you know that ever since Sirius died, you've been coddling me and quite frankly I'm tired of it. So do me a favor and heed my words, kiss my ass." Harry shouted. He was tired of it all, being coddled because of the amount of death he had seen. He was tired of actually seeing the death, and was tired of being The-Boy-Who-Lived. He had wished he never met Voldemort or formally known as Tom Riddle. He just wanted to join his parents, he wanted to be with his Godfather. He wanted to rest. "Harry!" Remus' voice shouted out, but Harry promptly ignored him and continued out the door ignoring the others. It was a fact that in this place, the wrong people wanted him to stay and in England, the right people wanted him gone.

He wished Ron and Hermione were still with him.

RR please! its been a while i know i'm sorry they are so short! i promise next one will be longer!

Review though, seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys mama-Ichigo here! I'm so sorry it's been so long lol. I finally had a girl hound me for this chapter so yeah I am finally doing it. The funny thing is that I forgot big time about this story and all my others. So I went out and bought me a spiral bound notebook to put my updates in before i type them on the computer lol. Anyways, i know this story is a little awakward with how fast it's moving in fact I got an offer from another writer to help me rewrite it because she didn't like it. If you think i should accept the offer, let me know and give me some feed back. **

**THANKS! JA NE!**

**Chapter 6: I guess we are alike.**

In Harry's mind, the only thing he could hear were Draco's screams of pain; not everyone else's cries for him to come back as he raced through the woods. He grunted when he made it out of the wards and finding a marked tree the signified the boarder line of La Push. Harry looked around while yanking out his wand. It was nothing but greenery, nothing but trees that all looked the same. He cried out in frustration as he concentrated on his wand, trying to form the magic into a single area and thinking of the exact place to land, just like Draco told him... Nothing. He tried again, this time with the roll of thunder in the background. Nothing. Harry let out a loud cry of frustration just as the thunder boomed, covering up his yell. This was just like that day...

_ "Remember, Harry, just concentrate your magic into your wand and think of the exact spot of where you want to go." the man with grey eyes lectured. The other with green eyes looked up at the man indignantly._

_ "But Dray! I can't do it!" Harry cried out in a huff. Draco laughed, running a pale hand through his best friend's hair._

_ "Can't never could Harry." Draco countered, laughing again when a pillow was sent flying to his face. "Okay, Okay, Okay, let me get this straight, you can kill a bloody basilisk, take on murder possible convicts(1), become the bloody Tri-Wizard Champion, and face the Dark Lord without flinching can't bloody apparate!" Draco shouted at him in laughter and Harry turned glaring at his best friend with all of his might._

_ "Don't make fun of me you bloody fucking TURD!" Harry yelled before turning away with his arms crossed, back facing Draco, pouting. "Asshole." he muttered under his breath before yelping when he was pulled against Draco's chest with his arms wrapped around his midsection. Draco buried his face into Harry's hair breathing in his scent._

_ "Do you remember the time you and those bloody idiots you associated with, ran into the Department of Mysteries(2) and Sirius died with _them_?" Harry immediately froze, tensing like rigid ice in Draco's arms, his face losing all of its color, "Do you remember when the Dark Lord took control of you and then _it_ happened?" Harry gave no answer in favor of sitting tensed in Draco's arms. "I could remember seeing your face in pain and agony as Ron and Hermione died, Sirius before them. I found myself needing to push the old fart out of the way because you were turning more dangerous by the moment. Then, I found myslef concentrating my magic and only thinking of you. I was there because you needed me and I needed to stop your pain and suffering. That was when i found myslef by your side because I apparated. Because we are alike, the only way for you to learn how to apparate may only be this way, so when you absolutely need it, it will happen."_

Harry cried out in frustration, slamming his fist into the tree beside him hissing in pain as blood began to flow through his fingers, his knuckles. Then another vision of Voldemort hitting Draco with another _Crucio_ echoed through out his mind, his cried of pain being silenced by the thunder. This curse was longer, causing more screams of pain and this time happiness and pride swelled though his entire being. Harry gripped his hair yanking painfully hard to try and get the happiness and pride out of his system as his stomach began to turn at the same feelings that Voldemort was making him feel. His bloody hand gripped the tree as he vomited onto the dirt. He gripped the tree for support as he stood, swayin as he walked through the forest with no drestination in mind. Rain begain to pour through the trees, howls echoing through the woods and Harry had the distinct feeling that they were searching for him. Soaked to the bone, Harry appeared right in front of a cliff, only sound echoing through his mind were the drops of rain.

The wind blew, caressing Harry's-already- chilled skin. His usually black wild hair fell flat against his face, no longer than the lobe of his ear. His soaking wet hair covered his right eye, the other shining as bright and vivid as the wet greenery that the rain poured down on. His baggy jeans that Paul had given him were now skin tight thanks to the rain, his green sweat jacket having the same effect. His pale skin stood out against his pitch black hair, the dark grey sky bringing out the ivory in his skin before he looked up at the sky, his glasses lost in the forest, smirking humorlessly to himself. "You're such a liar Draco, such a little liar. It didn't work."

_Jacob x Harry_

"There you are!" a voice screeched though the peaceful echoing of the rain. Harry turned his head to see Leah and Jacob standing behind him, in all their naked glory. Harry blushed at Jacob's body before turning his head quickly covering his face with his hands.

"Don't talk to me unless you have clothes on!" Harry yelled, his request muffled through his hands. Said reprimanders blushed brightly before yanking spare clothes on.

"We've been looking for you for hours and this is where you've been?" Jacob demanded, his gruff voice causing Harry to shiver.

"It's where I'm standing isn't it Black?" Harry snapped back coldly. He wasn't in the mood to play this game, his magic rejected him from seeing the person who understood him most, he didn't want to suffer from his mate rejecting him as well. Harry desperately wanted to run into Jacob's arms and cry but he knew that he couldn't because he couldn't stomach anymore rejection.

"How could you just disppear like that? Everyone is worried about you! Why are you so selfish and self-centered? I don't understand, why the hell is everything about you?" Jacob demanded from him. Leah looked at Jacob in shock before growling and glaring at him.

"Shut your mouth Jacob Black." Harry whispered, but they heard it. They both heard the undeniable warning in his tone.

"Why? Because I'm tell the truth? I mean geeze, I wake up every night in the middle of the night to coddle you because of you have _nightmares_!" Jacob hissed doing air quotes. "This is how you repay me? By making everyone in my pack glare at me when it comes to you, by making me search for you for hours in the rain?"

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, covering his ears with his hands.

"Why don't you like to hear-"

"-I'll tell you the truth Jacob Black! I see visions everyday of a man you wants to kill me, to torture me and laugh about it! Ever since I was born I was abused physically, emotionally, and mentally for things i have no control over! I'm hunted like an animal because of some fucking prophecy I didn't even know about until two years ago. This fucking prophecy is the reason why my parents are dead, why my god father is dead, and why my two best friends are dead. All because of this stupid fucking prophecy. I don't even want to be in this war that the only person i have left sent me away from. And i know that all his efforts will be in vain because families will die. One-by-one, over-and-over, people will cry because of people they lost that got in this man's way and I have to stop him because people look at me to do so. Because I have a peice of his fucking soul in my head(3)!" Harry yelled, pointing to the lightning scar on his forehead. "A peice of his soul that I have to get rid of before I can kill him and I have to die first! So am I selfish Jacob Black?" Harry asked, his voice lowering into a whisper as Jacob began to breath very harshly, trying to control himself. "I Think the selfish one here is you. You imprinted on me, making my magic merge with you, and still you push me away. You push me away and basically rip my soul apart so you can prance around with that bloody chit Isabella Swan! You reject me without any consolation of my pain because you want her. That is why your pack is mad at you Jacob, because you throw away the thing that they strive for, someone to be with them, that they can share their secrets with." Harry spoke quietly, "It's like you trample on their hopes for not accepting what you have and what they want the most." It was silent before jacob growled and shifted snarling at Harry who just look at him indifferently. "You know it's alot harder to fight your imprint in your wolf form Jacob Black." Harry spoke turning his head to see Leah gazing at him with tears in her eyes as Jacob turned, running away into the forest.

"So you know?" Leah asked(4). Harry turned to her with apologetic eyes that held understanding.

"Yeah. I guess we're alike aren't we?"

"I guess we are." Leah chuckled.

**A/n! So chapter 6 is done! I hope you enjoy this it took me two hours to type it lol.**

**(1)** Draco is talking aout Sirius just in case you didn't catch it.

**(2)** Draco was their and instead of Dumbledore trying to get Harry to get control of himself, it was Draco, thus why he is getting tortured so much and that is where Ron and Hermoione died. If you can guess how then I will dedicate next chapter to you=)

**(3)** Yes Harry already knows about Horcruxes, Dumbledore is dead and that is when Draco got Harry out of London with Remus.

**(4) **Harry understand Leah's pain but his is on more of a bigger level because his imprint is rejecting him. He knows what she feels from getting pushed away by Sam so he can be with Emily. He is happy to find someone to relate to other then Remus.


	7. Chapter 7

To all of my lovely readers! I will be continuing these stories you just gotta give me sometime to actually do it lol. My college life is RIDICULOUS lol.


End file.
